Tsuna's 8th birthday
by FranArt-1827
Summary: Tsuna's 8th birthday is only a few days away and he wants to invite his friends! Set pre-Reborn (obviously). Includes OCs. This is just a small story I decided to write. I have no clue what genre this would be


**I just decided to write this because very few of my friends are able to come to my small birthday celebration, and I'm being an idiot and berating myself about it. This is little Tsuna planning to celebrate his 8th birthday. Tsuna is probably really OOC. I had the sudden urge to write something like this.**

Tsuna was excited for his birthday. It was in a few days. He could celebrate with his friends and Maman. He made friends at school! Daichi, Arata, Miki, and Nori are his friends! Tsuna meet Dai-nii at the park. He stopped the bullies from hurting Tsuna! Dai-nii is 6 years older than Tsuna, but he's really nice to Tsuna! Arata is Tsuna's tutor. He helps him with school stuff, and Arata-san is really nice. Miki-chan and Nori-chan are Tsuna's classmates. They are really nice and pretty! Tsuna really likes his friends!

Nana Sawada was happy her son had friends that would come to attend his birthday. She first called Daichi's parents and asked if they would like the attend Tsuna's birthday. When they answered, they responded that they were going on a trip out of town that day and profusely apologized for the inconvience. Tsuna was devastated and began to cry when he received the news. Daichi called Tsuna and apologized for not being able to come.

"Sorry, Tsuna, but we're going out of town to visit relative. I really wished I could come!" he stated over the phone.

Tsuna sniffed. "I-It's okay, Dai-nii. Y-You don't really see your family, you should go see them! "

"I'm willing to stay here for your birthday, Tsuna."

"N-No. It's fine!"

"Okay..."

The call ended and Tsuna wiped off the tears. He didn't want Maman to worry. Nana sighed and called up Arata. He said he was able to come! Tsuna was happy he was able to come, but what about Miki and Nori? What if they weren't able to come? Tsuna felt like they should just call off the party. He didn't want to deal with Miki and Nori being unable to come. Nana called Miki's parents, and they said she could come! Tsuna felt happier! Now it was only Nori! Nana called Nori's parents.

"Ah. I apologize, Mrs. Sawada, but we have a trip to Hawaii planned for this date."

"Oh dear. I apologize for bothering you, ma'am."

Nana bid Nori's parent farwell and placed down the phone. Tsuna started to feel sad. Nori-chan and Dai-nii couldn't come. If only he told them earlier. It's all his fault. He should've been a big boy and just said it earlier. If he wasn't so useless, they could've all been here. Tsuna started to quietly cried. He hated being Dame-Tsuna.

The birthday party was fun. Miki and Arata had fun playing games with Tsuna while Nana chatted with Miki's parents. In the back of Tsuna's head, he wasn't fine. He wanted to be alone and also wanted someone who would always be there for him. He didn't like being let down. It hurt a lot. Tsuna made the decision to stop being friends with Miki, Nori, Arata, and Daichi after his birthday. They probably don't even like Tsuna anyway. They're probably like the adults who put on tight smiles towards him. Tsuna decided to just keep quiet in school.

Miki and Nori were confused why Tsuna stopped talking to them in school. They were sad to see Tsuna all by himself in lunch. Daichi started to notice how Tsuna would avoid him when they'd see each other. One day, Arata was surprised to hear Mrs. Sawada say that Tsuna didn't wanted a tutor anymore. No one knew why Tsuna was pushing away people at that time. No one except for a little baby carefully watching the Sawada residence from faraway.

The little baby muttered under his breath. "The little sky's getting a little dimmer."

Tsuna felt like someone was watching him and turned towards the window. All he saw was his reflection and the branch of a tree shaking in the wind.

 **This was kinda a stupid fanfic for me to write, but hey, when you gotta write you gotta write. 'sides I feel kinda better... (nah.)**


End file.
